The object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for transporting at least one bicycle behind another bicycle. Such an apparatus is particularly useful for occasions in which one bicyclist wishes to travel a shorter distance or take only a one-way trip and her partner is willing to assume the responsibility for towing her bicycle for the rest of the trip.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pedal-powered bicycle transporter which can be used even if the child""s bicycle has training wheels, thereby allowing it to serve for a long time as tool to motivate both the adult and child to enjoy a fun exercise together.
In accordance with the present invention, the apparatus comprises a baby jogging cart equipped with a special adapter which allows it to be used as a trailer behind a bicycle and at least one pair of straps attached to the rear of the cart. With this combination, an adult can exercise with a child, while the child gains confidence and stamina with her own bicycle. Once the child becomes tired, she can rest in the jogging cart, while the adult, using the present invention, tows both her and her bicycle.
Because of the special adaptor, a standard jogging cart can be towed behind a bicycle, without modifying the latter. Rather, the special adaptor includes a mounting bracket which, in use, is bolted onto the rear wheel support frame of the towing bicycle, near its axle. The mounting bracket comprises two meshing flange plates which are held in assembled relation by a single bolt having an enlarged nut. This nut is easily tightened without the use of tools.
Also included in the special adaptor are a hitch pin mounted on one of the flange plates, a towing arm, and a flexible member for connecting the hitch pin thereto. The flexible member, which is preferably a short section of rubber hose, is held in place on the hitch pin by a hose clamp. In addition, a safety strap fastened to the towing arm is secured to the frame of the towing bicycle.
Distal from the towing bicycle, the towing arm is attached to the jogging cart from which its front wheel has been temporarily removed. Means for holding the towing arm and the jogging cart in assembled relation comprises a spacer, a first bolt which is insertable therein, a pair of second bolts which protrude downwardly from the undercarriage of the cart seat, and winged nuts for threadedly engaging the first and second bolts. The spacer accounts for the difference in width between the towing bar and the front wheel of the jogging cart. The winged nuts allow for ease of installation and removal.
In use, the bicycle is towed with its front wheel turned about 90 degrees and is placed between the rear axle of the jogging cart and the back of the jogging cart seat. Means for temporarily securing the bicycle to the rear of the cart include first and second straps and an elastic band. The first strap confines the rim of the towed bike wheel between the jogging cart axle and its vertical supports; and the second strap limits the movement of the bicycle handle bars relative to the handle of the jogging cart. Once the towed bike is strapped into place, the elastic band is placed around the stem of its handle bars. Attached to the cart""s handle, distal ends of the elastic band are preferably inserted into holes formed therein which are usually provided to facilitate mounting a sun shield accessory on the jogging cart.
With the front wheel of the towed bicycle so positioned, its steering post bearing facilitates turning movements. Also, the back wheel of the bicycle is free to move up or down so that it can roll easily over any roughness in the road. Further, the towed bike is free to lean as it goes around curves, shortening the turning radius.
The bicycle transporter according to the present invention can be used in combination with a wide variety of baby jogging cart models. Among these models are the Easy Strider R manufactured by Huffy (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,891, D315885) and a stroller/jog ger from Instep (U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,891). Alternately, the bicycle transporter can be used in combination with currently marketed bicycle trailers and trail-a-bike designs.